


A for Effort

by exploringcastleoblivion (PurpleArmadillo), PurpleArmadillo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArmadillo/pseuds/exploringcastleoblivion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArmadillo/pseuds/PurpleArmadillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way the talking duck was better at magic than him, Ienzo firmly reassured himself. Multiple times. </p>
<p>[Drabble inspired by the fact that Donald's magic stat in 358 Days is ONE point stronger than Zexion's.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A for Effort

**Author's Note:**

> I may want to explore this humorous rivalry in the future but for now I hope you enjoy this little drabble.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix

“Just admit it! I’m the better wizard,” his insufferable rival squawked, proudly puffing up his feathers and patting the head of his mage’s staff. Littering the ground around them were the charred and battered remains of eleven training dummies. The duck had managed to score the last hit and thus had beaten him by one point. _Again._

“For the moment,” Ienzo replied, a frustrated scowl marring his usual mask of indifference as he snapped the lexicon shut with more force than was necessary. He let the weapon vanish before crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes. “But I _will_ surpass you, even if I have to spend the next three weeks studying every magic-related text in the library and practicing every known casting technique. So go ahead and gloat while you can.”

.....

Three weeks later, Ienzo fought the overwhelming urge to bash his head against his desk. Repeatedly.

“So I heard the duck showed you up again,” Lea casually remarked, leaning on the bookshelf in the corner of the study. “That’s too bad. And you didn’t even get a consolation prize? You deserve a gold star for effort, in my opinion.”

Ienzo shot Lea a dour look before addressing the third occupant in the room. “Aeleus, would you kindly escort Lea out the door?” 

Said redhead gestured innocently. “Hey, I’m just trying to lighten the mood a little. So what if a talking duck is more skilled at magic than you? At least you’ve got him beat in the height department, right? Congratulations, you’re no longer the shortest one in the castle!”

“…On second thought, Aeleus, the third story window to your left should be just as effective.”


End file.
